Ignite Me
by solastiaa
Summary: A hero. No…not just a hero…the number one hero. A hero that would make even All Might himself look like a slacker. That's been Katsuki Bakugo's goal since he was a kid. With his quirk and determination, he would become the mightest alpha of them all. Villians would tremble in fear at the mere mention of his name. At least that was the plan until his own body betrayed him.
1. Chapter 1

_Time to dive headfirst into writing for another fandom! I write for about ten other fandoms and I've been at this for years, so fanfic is nothing new for me. Just writing for MHA is new. I've been watching the show since the beginning but had too much on my plate to write for it, but I'm very excited to get into it now! I really hope you guys enjoy my trash!_

_I am very into Kacchan and Deku, as well as Katsuki and Kirishima. And all three together. If there are certain pairings you want me to think of writing for in the future, just let me know. I'm interested in writing for everyone except for the little grape pervert._

_Also, since I'm new to the writing side of the fandom I'll be going through all the tropes/plots in semi-alphabetical order to make sure I hit all the classics before I dive into making my own. Next after this ABO is accidental marriage._

_Some world building:_

_*Kacchan never became a big bully towards Deku. He was still himself, but decided to treat Deku like an annoying little brother instead._

_*As is the case in many ABO's, Alphas are the top of the food chain. Betas are tolerated. Omegas are treated like traditional homemakers and not allowed to have "dangerous" jobs. Basically they are allowed jobs with kids/cooking/cleaning - stuff like that. So you can take a wild guess at how many omega heroes there are. That's right. Zero._

_*Much of the canon storyline is not going to be used. I mean, Izuku has gone on and become a hero and has all the same friends and stuff, but Katsuki's life and personality has been tweaked a bit. This is more like an exploration of what he'd be like if he was the one that had to jump hurdles to become a hero._

* * *

Presentation was expected sometime around middle school, so when Katsuki began feeling feverish at school that day, it hadn't come as much of a surprise. Most of his friends had already started presenting during the past couple of years so he was just happy to finally get it over with. He'd never questioned that he would turn out to be an alpha like his mom. He supposed there was a chance he'd turn beta like his dad, but that was laughable at best. No one needed to smell him to tell he was an alpha through and through.

What was surprising was that when he glanced over to watch his nerdy self-proclaimed best friend enter the classroom, his freckled face was also flushed and dotted with sweat. Leave it to that fucking Deku to follow along behind him even in this.

His presentation was a little more of a guessing game, however. He supposed if nature was kind to him it would make him an Alpha to make up for not having a quirk. With Deku's luck though, he'd probably end up a beta. And Katsuki wasn't a big enough asshole to wish being an omega on anyone. Especially not his childhood friend. Even though he was quirkless, he was still such a hero fanboy that he wanted to be one himself right along with Katsuki. He never would be, of course, but presenting as an omega would crush all of his dreams. Because everyone knew that omegas couldn't be heroes.

But Katsuki Bakugo was awesome at everything, even being a friend to someone as useless as Deku. So he already planned on letting the little nerd tag along when he became a hero. Maybe make him a sidekick on paper and have him take care of things around the agency when Katsuki started his own. He may be quirkless, but he wasn't stupid. Katsuki knew full well that Deku was almost as smart and determined as him. If he'd had a quirk, hell, they probably could have been real rivals.

"Kacchan!" Deku hissed at him with what he assumed was supposed to be a whisper. "You don't look so good either. Are you presenting?"

He eyes the teacher's back as he nods and whispers back, "Yeah. Gonna head home after this class."

"I'll probably walk back with you. I don't think it'll be very long before it's too late."

Katsuki observed Deku's face closer at this, noting that his eyes seemed a little disoriented and his body kept crowding closer to his. He also kept sniffing the air around Katsuki a little too much for his comfort. He sniffed one of his pits to make sure, but it seemed fine, what the hell?

"Hey, Deku. You look like shit. When did yours start?"

It took the boy a moment to reply as he seemed to struggle to focus.

"I think I felt the cramps as soon as I woke up, but the fever didn't start until I left your house and started walking home."

Almost exactly how it had gone for Katsuki then. Deku had stayed over last night to watch the UA sports festival on his admittedly larger television and had ended up staying the night. They'd both been fine before they'd fallen asleep on the couch and then Katsuki had felt horrible cramps as soon as Deku had gone home to get ready for school. How weird that they were starting at the same time. He'd never heard of that happening before.

"Are we sure it's presenting then? Maybe we got food poisoning from the hag's shitty cooking."

"No, I'm sure. Kacchan, you smell so good."

That weirded him out a little, but he shrugged it off.

"Yeah? Something super cool and badass? Maybe gunpowder and leather. Or fire and brimstone. What the fuck is brimstone anyway?"

"No," Deku answered, shuddering after another inhale. "Like, sweet. Caramel or those toffee candies. Oh, what was that dessert your dad made when my mom came to dinner a few weeks ago?"

Katsuki glares at Deku in affronted disbelief. "Crème brûlée? Are you telling me I smell like fucking Crème brûlée? Your nose is fucked up fucking Deku."

"No, it's really strong. Can you smell me?"

Katsuki was freaking out as he tried not to think about why he smelled sweet. He shouldn't smell fucking sweet. That was for...nope. Not even an option. Fuck that. To distract himself he humored Deku and leaned over to see if he could smell anything...

Holy shit

Katsuki fought of the violent shudder that racked his body when he inhaled the scent. It was raw and earthy - powerful. He'd never been good with knowing the exact names for every fucking scent out there like some people, but he knew that this was something familiar. Like when he and Deku would go exploring in the woods when they were younger. But the core of the scent, that was...fuck. There was no way the shitty nerd wasn't a fucking alpha.

Suddenly, the cramps came back with a vengeance. Katsuki grit his teeth as he fought through the pain. He faintly heard Deku whimper beside him and reach over to touch his shoulder.

"Kacchan? You okay?"

The touch seemed to awaken something he didn't even know was there. He moaned and suddenly felt warmth soaking his pants. Had he pissed himself?

"Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo, pay attention please," the dumbass teacher glared at them both before turning back to the board.

"Teacher, I think we need to leaved. Kacchan isn't doing so well."

That was an understatement, Katsuki thought to himself.

His hands gripped his desk as another cramp rippled through him, sparks flying from his fingers as he tried to control himself. Again, another trickle of warmth flooded his pants the moment Deku reached over and tried to help him stand up.

That wasn't fucking piss. That was -

Oh fucking God.

Please no.

Don't do this to him.

The shitty teacher finally realized something was actually going on and rushed over to help, only the moment he touched Katsuki, fucking Deku growled lowly until he moved his hand. His eyes that had always been the brightest green were now dark red and trained on the teacher.

Katsuki gathered the little bit of sanity he had left and knocked over several desks in his rush to escape the classroom, paying no mind to the muttering of the shocked students around him.

He could smell that woodsy scent following behind him as Deku alternated between shouting his name and growling in an attempt to get him to stop. He was ashamed by how much his own fucking body betrayed him with the desire to give into Deku's demands. To bare his throat to the other and whine until he...

NO

He still had his pride. He still had his dignity. He would get home and everything would be okay. Even if his own body had just killed all of his hopes and dreams in the worst way possible.

Because Katsuki Bakugo, the future number one hero and mightest alpha of them all, was a fucking omega.


	2. Chapter 2

_And here we have some major angst, people. It's...kinda dark. I didn't get too graphic, but it's still pretty damn sad. I know you guys aren't familiar with my writing yet, but don't worry! I always make getting through the angst worth it._

_TW: Abuse (non-graphic, just mentioned), basically child abuse. He lives with villains, so. You can kinda guess what I mean. A dog dies - again, non-graphic but still worth mentioning._

* * *

Katsuki strolled through the grocery store with his cart, taking much longer than it probably should to just pick up some heat supplies. But he really liked these rare moments where he could pretend his life was still as normal and carefree as it used to be. If he paid no attention to the man loitering outside the windows waiting for him, he could almost pretend he was alone.

He sighed and added another pack of protein bars to his cart, trying to think of everything he might need. He should probably spoil himself since this was most likely going to be the last time they leave him alone during his heat. Now that he was of age, there was nothing to hold them back. Not that the fuckers he was with had many morals to speak of, but it seemed underaged omegas wasn't something any of them were into. In fact, they'd waited longer than he'd thought they would seeing as in a couple more months he'd be nineteen. The gazes of his pack had started to turn predatory whenever they fell on him, however, so he knew his time was up. Soon he would have to give up the last shred of dignity and pride he had left, and he'd lost any hope of freeing himself or getting saved a long time ago.

Life had not been kind to Katsuki Bakugo since presentation. When he'd run home that day he'd thought writhing around in bed wailing his friend's name was as embarrassing and horrible as it would get. He'd been wrong.

It hadn't taken long for the news that he'd presented as an Omega to get out. Gossip spread like wildfire through their small town. The friends that used to trail around after him like puppies wouldn't answer his calls. Izuku, however, tried to visit every single day. His mom was under strict orders not to let him in because Katsuki wasn't stupid. He'd figured out what it meant when they'd presented at the same time and why he was hollering for fucking Deku of all people when he was in heat. True mates. There was nothing else it could be.

What good would he be for Deku now that he was a useless Omega, though? Katsuki was supposed to be a strong Alpha, a fucking hero, able to protect his quirkless friend from anything. But an Omega was even more useless than the quirkless in this society. Omega's were good for nothing but breeding and being used for free labor at home. They could barely have jobs unless it was taking care of kids or making food or - hell, he didn't know - cutting flowers or some shit.

So he'd ignored the banging on the front door, the pebbles thrown at his window, the way Deku screamed for "Kacchan" with his Alpha voice full of tears to try to force him to answer. Deku didn't need him now. He may be quirkless, but he was an Alpha. He could do anything he wanted. He could be free.

It was a month after his first heat when the Omega Agency social workers came. They were there to establish whether he'd been claimed yet or if there was one forthcoming because it was their job to match unclaimed Omegas with packs that requested one.

That was the first time he regretted his choice to reject Izuku. He'd tried to explain but he supposed to the social workers it had sounded fake and desperate. He'd tried to fight them off, he really had, but they'd come prepared with gloves that prevented him from using his quirk and tied his arms back. Even his mom had tried to stop them, kicking and screaming as they dragged him to their car. He'd watched his parents break down and cry as he was driven away, knowing it was all his fault. The law was the law. Any unclaimed Omega became a ward of the Omega Agency.

They'd thrown him into a shitty dorm where he was stuffed with six other Omegas into one cramped room. They promised he wouldn't be there long since with his quirk he would be in high demand. Not for its use, of course, but to breed into brats that would hopefully become Alphas so they could use it.

He'd only stayed there for a week before he was told someone had come for him. He was almost happy about it, but only to get out of the place that he'd thought was hell. The bedding had been threadbare and the meals small, not to mention drugged. He didn't know what they were using but it was either eat what they gave you and be fucked up or starve.

The guy that was waiting for him was eerie looking as hell, but not completely ugly he supposed. He just kind of seemed...dried out. Pale skin and cracked lips that were turned up in a frankly menacing smirk. The eyes really creeped him out as they stared at him with a look he couldn't quite decipher.

Honestly, the guy looked like a fucking villain, but the agency checks that stuff...right? They wouldn't knowingly give Villians Omegas.

As the guy pulled into what was clearly a refurbished warehouse and introduced him to his pack full of obvious villains, Katsuki finally acknowledged that this was real and his life was fucked if he didn't fight back. That's just who he was. He was a fighter and he was strong. He wasn't about to let a bunch of creepy fucks get the best of him.

He'd tried. He'd tried to fight so hard for so long. He kicked and screamed but they only seemed to enjoy that. When he finally got his hands free he'd tried blasting his way out and running away but they always caught him. The first time they caught him his punishment was that he was given to Toga as a toy, as long as she didn't kill him. He'd come out of that horrified and slashed to hell, but alive. To avoid any other punishments like that one he'd stopped running away, although there was still some small spark of hope that someone would save him.

He was made to work, cleaning and keeping house, patching them up when they came back hurt, cooking. And of course having an Omega around was naturally calming for a pack, like a fucking pheromone-filled air freshener. They'd seemed a little less quick to anger with him once he learned to keep his head down and just do as he was asked. The mind games still continued, because they got a kick out of seeing how much more they could break him, but they stopped physically hurting him. Can't exactly cook for them when his arms are broken.

There was a time when his Alpha Tomura had been gone for nearly a month visiting with his mentor, and things had been a little more free around the place. He had probably been sixteen at the time and some of the League members were just starting to treat him like he was one of them. Twice had been especially nice to him for a while and so he was actually touched when the villain brought him a puppy he'd found running around on its own.

Katsuki made the mistake of getting attached.

Tomura came home and didn't like having to share his Omega's attention. Katsuki had promised that the fat puppy he'd named meatball wouldn't be a bother. He'd feed and walk him, train him to be silent, he'd stay in Katsuki's tiny closet room. No, that wasn't good enough for the Alpha. Instead, he simply used his decay quirk on the poor thing as the Omega sobbed on the floor.

That was the last time Katsuki cared about...anything. It was safer not to. He simply went through the motions of every day. He got up to feed the pack, clean the warehouse, patch up wounds. Occasionally they'd take him outside to make him blow shit up for their amusement. Then he'd take a shower and go to bed, only to do it all the next day. He'd trained himself not to think. To crawl into a safe space in his mind whenever one of the pack was in a bad mood and needed something to take it out on. He was a shell of his former self. The blazing fire that had been Katsuki Bakugou was now cold ash simply known as "Omega."

He stopped hoping he could get away or that anyone would save him. He doubted anyone besides his parents even remembered he existed. After all, he'd been trapped in this living hell for six years. There was no one he could call. Even if he tried to contact the police or a hero, he was just an Omega. There were no laws to protect him. His Alpha could do whatever he liked with his property.

The only thing they hadn't done to him yet was mate and breed him, but that was inevitable, he supposed. His only real concern was that he hoped they wouldn't hurt him too much when it happened.

Katsuki shook his head to clear it. It was no use worrying. He sighed morosely and pushed his cart towards the registers to check out. He'd been in here far too long already. No doubt Dabi was getting anxious waiting for him and would come inside to force him to hurry soon.

The line is long, because of course it is. Luckily Katsuki has learned patience over the years, so standing there staring at the product surrounding the registers as he waits for his turn is no problem. In fact, is that a dark chocolate bar with chili? That sounds delicious. It's been so long since he'd had anything spicy since his Alpha didn't like it. But if it's for his heat, no one would care, right? He's just going to be locked up in his closet. He reaches for the chocolate bar, pausing when he hears a shocked gasp.

He smelled the scent first. Earthy...woody...Alpha. It smelled familiar and made him practically whine with want. This Alpha was pre-rut, what the hell was he doing running around?

"Ka...Kacchan?"

Katsuki inhales sharply, turning to face the voice. Izuku of all people is standing there, gaping at him like he'd just spotted a limited edition All Might collection.

He was older now, of course, but his curly green hair was slightly tamed with an undercut and his big green eyes still took up half his face. But he looked taller and strong, which he supposed he would be now that he was an Alpha. He even spotted a flash of red from under his sleeves, and he'd bet five bucks it was an All Might tattoo.

The people around them were whispering and staring at Izuku, staring at him in awe the same way Katsuki had at heroes when he was a kid. What the fuck had Deku been up to that made people look at him like that? Maybe he was on TV or something. Katsuki wasn't allowed to watch so that would explain it.

He was ashamed that the kid that had once so obviously idolized him now saw him while he was little more than a hollow shell. Still, something about seeing his old friend seemed to have woken up something in him, some spark of hope that he was desperately trying to squash. He flicked a quick look towards the windows, and sure enough, Dabi was peeking in trying to figure out what was taking him.

He grabbed his chocolate bar and threw it on the belt as the cashier rang him out, turning to nod at Izuku. But he wasn't looking at Katsuki anymore - he was staring out at where Dabi was waiting.

Katsuki was growing alarmed now, because he knew how Deku's head worked. The guy was smart as hell and was no doubt piecing everything together and putting together some reckless plan that would do nothing more than piss off Katsuki's Alpha. And pissing off Tomura Shigaraki was something you only did if you had a death wish.

He could do this one last thing for the person that had been his friend, the person that was supposed to be his mate. He'd save him the best way he could.

He pushed his cart towards the doors at that, hoping that Izuku would take the hint and leave him alone. He'd go back to his prison and cherish the small glimpse he'd been able to have of what could have been.

"Kacchan! I'm going to save you. I'm going to bring you home!"

The impassioned statement was such a Deku thing to say that he nearly smiled.

"Don't come, Deku," he responded flatly, pushing his cart through the sliding doors without looking back.

Dabi pushed away from the window, quirking an eyebrow.

"Took you long enough, Omega."

"I apologize."

"Who was that green fucker you were talking to?"

"Don't know. Just got a whiff of pre-heat and got a little excited, I guess."

"Mmm," he nosed at Katsuki's cheek. "Understandable. You smell like a dessert, Kitty Kat."

He ignored that statement, knowing that Dabi wouldn't get mad if he didn't respond. He simply loaded his groceries into the back of Dabi's truck before sliding into the passenger seat.

"Let's get you home, Omega."

Katsuki silently nodded and looked out of the window, trying to convince himself he wasn't hoping for one last flash of green to appear. He could still faintly smell that scent of his, woodsy like the forest behind their houses growing up.

Home...Deku smelled like home.


End file.
